(1) Field of Art
The present invention relates to a cord bushing capable of being retained to a stationary member such as a panel or a chassis and holding a cord inserted therethrough. Particularly, it is concerned with a cord bushing in which a cord holding member for holding a cord inserted therethrough and a retaining portion capable of retaining the cord bushing to a stationary member are provided separately.
(2) Prior Art
Conventional cord bushings are generally of such a construction as shown in FIG. 1, in which a cord 4 inserted through a bushing body 2 is pressed and bent by an uneven inner surface of a holding piece 6 fitted to the bushing body 2 and thereby held in place, and at the same time a fixing hole formed in a stationary member such as a panel 10 or the like is engaged for mounting with an engaging groove 8 formed in the outer peripheries of the bushing body 2 and the holding piece 6.
In conventional bushing of this type, however, since the holding piece is charged with both the function of holding a cord and the function of mounting the bushing to a panel or the like, the holding piece is subject to displacement in a radial direction of the bushing body according to cord diameters. Consequently, when the cord diameter is smaller even a little than a predetermined value, the engagement between the retaining groove and the panel is not sufficient, so the bushing is easily disengaged from the panel, while when the cord diameter is larger even slightly than the predetermined value, the holding piece cannot be fitted in a fixing hole formed in the panel. On the other hand, when the fixing hole of the panel or the like is larger even a little than the engaging groove formed on the bushing body and the holding piece, the bushing itself is easily disengaged from the panel or the like.